what_lies_beyondfandomcom-20200215-history
Aster's Journal - Chapter 1
Day 1: Morning - What a fascinating new world we've arrived in! They asked for volunteers for the first expedition, and of course I jumped at the chance. Rosie seemed more chipper today as well. While the flora was indeed fascinating, the more interesting subjects were the other adventurers. The first was Edgar. He's a human medium who seems a bit paranoid though has good intentions. Maybe I will approach him about the Patron... Next was Djir. Ratfolk are a peculiar bunch, and this one was an Herbalist on top of that! I have a feeling we have much in common. Third is Votar. The dwarf speaks little, but is quite strong. I look forward to hiding behind him when things get sticky. Finally we have Rendugoul, the dwarf cleric. I don't know much about him, but perhaps our journey will reveal more. Votar named our base "Twinpeaks Castle"; it's a peculiar name, but I'm not one to judge. The area around the ship is a mostly flat grassy field with metal spires averaging around a meter or so regularly jutting from the ground. I'm unsure of their signifigance, but I will have more time to study later. The soil is loamy and red, and twin suns circle us. Rendugoul has determined we are at the south pole, so I may be able to uncover some secrets here. We departed from the bow of the ship and are moving towards the horizon! Unfortunately my musings must end here, as it has begun to rain. ---- Day 1: Afternoon - The rain has cleared! I must admit, I'm a bit disappointed. A new world and we don't get anything interesting like acid rain? We have yet to encounter any fauna, which concerns me a bit. I wonder if He ''has something to do with this. The spires I have determined to be most likely made of iron. This may become a valuable resource later. Interestingly, Djir has alluded he can turn rainwater into mead! I wonder if I can get him to make me paint... Edgar was able to make out the peak of a mountain in the distance. We have marked the spire we are leaving from and have turned 45 degrees northwest toward the mountain. Upon making our first camp, we discovered a field with two types of flowers. In order to decipher His will, I have collected some samples to study. We also may have caught a glimpse of the first fauna we have encountered on this planet. We will investigate more tomorrow, but Edgar has volunteered for first watch, a duty I am more than happy to let him have. I need my beauty sleep. ---- '''Day 2: Morning' - The creature we saw yesterday appears to still be moving in the distance. I am giddy to encounter it! It did not take long, but we have finally reached the end of the iron spires. The creature appears to be some variation of a Brontosaurus from the Old World, but with feathers! An interesting design, and I hope to study it more in depth. Unfortunately, the rest of the crew does not seems as keen on angering this beast. There are two types of trees and some bushes in this area. None of them are have fruit, and their foliage is still full and green. I have taken some samples, but a cursory observation makes me think we may be here in the middle of summer. The landscape is quite beautiful compared to the dreary cities we came from. Were I in a better state, I would love to paint the landscape. Alas, until I can rid myself of His influence, my mind will never be at rest. ---- Day 2: Afternoon - We encountered our first aggressive creature! Some blue slimes attacked the party and were dispatched rather easily. Edgar became a most suitable shield for me to begin observing the adventurers in combat. I'm not completely heartless though. My healing spells should serve to keep them all in good health, and Rendugoul can help with his own healing spells! The slimes will be interesting to study too, but unfortunately I carry no container capable of holding their acidic remains. Tonight as I began to sleep, I heard what I thought were the voices again. Turns out it was just Edgard magically whispering about his paranoia. I feel a bit uneasy about him. ---- 'Day 3 '- Rosie had an interesting observation. Apparently there is no moon in the sky! It seems we really are in a different world. Edgar determined the stars were completely different too. This is a lot of information to process. Our progress toward the mountain seems like it will take much longer than we anticipated. We can see the edges of a forest and a body of water directly between us and the mountain's base. At the very least, I hope we find some interesting things there. We encountered some Velociraptors today, and they were covered in feathers too! The terrifying creatures nearly gutted Edgar were it not for Votar's timely intervention. For some reason, Edgar was trying to sell his inventory to one of the creatures... And they say I'm ''crazy. Votar has proven his worth time and again on this trip. His no-nonsense attitude is... dangerous, but as long as he does not get in my way I suppose we will get along. One of the raptors escaped, but at least we have some meat to bring home with us. I collected some paint from the Velociraptor's corpse. Perhaps their blood will help me decipher His puzzle. We reached the forest, but I am too tired to study tonight. ---- '''Day 4 '- Apparently a heavy fog rolled in last night and they had to make a fire. I was asleep so it matters little to me. After some investigating, the forest we reached yesterday appears to be a marsh, and the ocean is just a lake. The marsh appears to be filled with these small, pterodactyl-like creatures. I took some more tree samples for future research. Some more of those slimes came to feast on the Velociraptor entrails we buried. We dispatched them all rather easily. Unfortunately for me, it appears they are immune to my hexes.Well, I suppose I'm content letting the others do the heavy lifting in combat. Djir's bombs appear to be quite potent. Perhaps I can work with him to create something... unique. We began the trek back today. Not much eventful happened other than a large amount of rainfall. ---- 'Day 5 '- The weather is much better today, and Rosie seems less restless. We arrived at the iron spires again and Rendugoul wisely mentioned marking our path. I did my part with Arcane Marks, but the physical scours they left on the pillars are a bit more permanent. The group seemed interested in starting a Guild. I care little for these things, it adds to much order, but if it makes them happy I will humor them. ---- 'Day 6 '- Rendugoul's tracking has served us well throughout the trip, but we almost lost our way on the trip home. Fortunately, by midnight we made it back to the ship. It's good to be home!